Placebo
by Odd Ellie
Summary: A garota de seus sonhos morreu, e ele continua viajando com o homem dos sonhos dela – Fic de Natal para Linn - AU quinta temporada - Rory/Amy, Rory/Doctor
1. Chapter 1

N/A : Para Linn. POV em segunda pessoa.

**Placebo**

O Doutor obviamente já fez isso antes. Provavelmente até mais do que você, afinal você só transou com outros homens em pouquíssimas ocasiões e todas as vezes em que isso aconteceu Amy havia estado presente, observando ou fazendo alguma outra coisa, mas sempre havia sido ideia dela e, embora você tenha vindo a ter prazer em tais ocasiões, o motivo por você ter aceitado estar naquela posição é por causa dela.

Ela não está aqui agora. Ela não está em lugar nenhum.

.

.

.

O que você mais se lembra é da cor vermelho. Tanto o vermelho dos cabelos dela quanto o do sangue dela se espalhando pelo piso. E de gritos, não dela, apenas os seus. Você nem se lembra de pensar em gritar, só aconteceu e continua acontecendo até que ele te puxe para dentro da TARDIS, aí os seus gritos se tornam mais focados, dizendo pra ele voltar e salvá-la. Ele diz que não pode; que o universo tem regras que não podem ser quebradas ou tudo se acabaria e sua mão formou punhos para socá-lo, mas ele parecia quase tão miserável quanto você, então você só se senta no chão e chora.

Depois que você parou, ele te perguntou se você queria voltar para Leadworth, você disse que não, essa resposta o surpreendeu e a você também.

.

.

.

O Doutor era o sonho dela, o seu jeito de escapar da realidade, com ele talvez você consiga se aproximar um pouco dela, consiga ver o mundo da maneira que ela via, e quem sabe usá-lo para os mesmos fins que ela usava. Não funciona tão bem quanto você espera; você não consegue escapar realmente, mas quando você está correndo com ele, tentando fazer algum mundo não explodir, você consegue esquecer um pouco. Já passaram alguns meses e às vezes no meio da animação da celebração da vitória do dia você sorri e você se esquece de tudo por um momento.

.

.

.

Você e o Doutor se beijaram três vezes ao longo dos últimos meses: a primeira vez foi quando ele descobriu a solução para um problema que ajudaria muitas pessoas em um planeta que você já esqueceu o nome. Te pegou de surpresa, mas você já tinha notado que ele estava propenso a demonstrações mais físicas de afeição quando estava animado sobre alguma coisa.

Na segunda vez foi quando ele estava possuído por essa estranha entidade alienígena que pretendia fazer de você um dos membros do seu harém. Dessa vez foi estranho e desconfortável.

A terceira vez foi essa manhã quando vocês estavam presos e você tinha certeza que vocês iam morrer, e você o beijou. Em parte você o fez porque ele estava começando a se desculpar por tudo e você podia ver que ele estava prestes a falar sobre Amy, e você não queria ouvir isso. Geralmente beijos-cala-a-boca são rápidos; esse é lento e meio triste, mas você sente que é estranhamente apropriado, apesar das circunstancias.

O quarto foi quando vocês voltaram para a TARDIS, surpreendentemente vivos e bem. Você o beijou sem racionalizar direito o porquê, só porque te deu vontade e você não pensou sobre Amy por nenhum segundo daquele beijo. Houve outros beijos depois, mas você perdeu a conta desses.

.

.

.

Você volta a pensar nela agora enquanto você está transando com o homem dos sonhos dela. Você pensa na cor vermelho, pensa em como você detesta o homem debaixo de você porque se não fosse pela sua miserável existência ela ainda estaria viva. Você continua transando com ele mesmo assim.

Se ele quiser, isso provavelmente vai se tornar um hábito daqui em diante.

.

.

.

Amy queria viajar com ele para sempre, ela nunca tinha dito isso em voz alta, mas você podia ver nos olhos dela. Você não quer isso, mas você também não quer voltar para Leadworth; lá ainda é a noite antes do seu casamento, todos esperam ver vocês dois dizendo os seus votos pela manhã, inclusive você, de certa maneira. Seu futuro é em algum planeta distante ou talvez na terra, séculos no passado do seu tempo, sempre precisam de enfermeiros em qualquer lugar que se vá; mas esse é um plano distante ainda, por enquanto você vai continuar correndo com ele.

Ele não é exatamente o que você quer, mas ele é tudo que você tem agora e você não pode abrir mão dele, pelo menos não por enquanto.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A : POV em segunda pessoa direcionado ao Doctor. _

Ele não fala dela com freqüência. Isso te pegou de surpresa.

Nas primeiras viagens toda vez que você tentou falar sobre ela Rory desconversou, depois de um tempo você parou de mencionar.

Embora não tivesse dúvidas que ela ainda estava nos pensamentos dele o tempo todo, assim como ela estava nos seus. A grande sombra no universo, o motivo pelo qual Rory ainda estava ali, e mais um dos motivos pelos quais você tinha que continuar correndo.

.

.

.

Ele é meio bruto na cama. Isso também te pegou de surpresa. Mas tudo bem, houve outro no passado que havia sido bem mais, e talvez ele te odeie mas ele nunca chega a te machucar mesmo. Ele é uma boa pessoa, e ele é sem nem precisar tentar, enquanto tudo que você fez ao longo do último milênio foi só tentar e tentar e de alguma maneira não conseguir acertar completamente. Não é a toa que Amy o amava, não é a toa que você está começando a fazer o mesmo.

Ocorre-lhe que com Amy ele provavelmente era mais doce, mais calmo, mais controlado, se focando principalmente em tentar fazer com que ela aproveitasse a experiência. Ou talvez não, você obviamente não o conhece tão bem. Talvez você não tivesse nem conhecido Amy tão bem assim.

.

.

.

"Vocês alguma vez fez isso com ela também ?" Rory pergunta sem precisar especificar quem era a ela que ele estava se referindo mesmo após tanto tempo sem mencioná-la.

"Não, nunca"

"Você pode me contar a verdade, eu não vou ficar com raiva, ou triste, eu só quero saber"

"Eu estou falando a verdade. Ela te amava, por favor não duvide disso"

"Eu sei disso, apenas não do mesmo jeito que ela amava você"

Para isso você não teve resposta.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


End file.
